Grounded Again
by Krazykriss
Summary: Jayden was fine- Tired, but fine,- As far as the team knew... Until he falls ill. Everything goes downhill from there. Will he be okay? CO-WRITEN!


**Grounded Again**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

Ji's POV

I was watching the rangers train. Ever since, I made Jayden clean the motorcycle, things have really never been the same. He's facing Kevin, Antonio's facing Mike and Mia is facing Emily.

Jayden's been really, tense for a few days. It's not really new. He's been tense like that before. I would ask him, but he's crazy like his dad. The last time I asked, he really flipped his end! No way I'm asking this time. Kevin hit him in his stomach, on accident.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ow! Do you know how to hit?!", he hissed

"I said, sorry. Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side on the bed this morning.", Kevin said. Jaydeon growled.

"Okay, guys, just continue training and don't talk. Don't do anything to irritate him." He kept mumbling under his breath. He suddenly stopped and looked at Kevin, which was creepy Kevin out. Jayden swung and missed. Jayden remained still and ran to Mike's Easter Egg basket and puked chunks of food up.

"Dude!", Mike cried out. "That's my pride! My dad got me that."

"Mike...", Antonio said. "He's puking up large chunks... And you're worried about your Easter Egg basket."

"It's a once in a lifetime thing." Emily ran to Jayden.

"You can get another one tommarow..."

"But then I have to spend my money."

"Guess you don't want another one bad enough then.", he said as he ran with me to Jayden and Emily. When he was done he stood up.

"Guys, go back to training. I'm fine."

"You just threw up. No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!", he said as he went back to training. I sighed.

"Jayden, you need to go rest.", Kevin said to him.

"Will you gu-", he said as he collapsed. Kevin caught him.

"Why couldn't he collapsed right there?", Mike asked.

"Really?", I asked him.

"I'm just saying. It would have saved him time and frustration." I sighed.

"Antonio, help me bring him to the Recovery Room."

When we got him there, I felt his head. He had a huge fever. He was as hot as fire, but that is his element, so...

"Emily, get me a thermometer and a damp wash cloth."

"Kay!", she said as she got me the needed materials. I folded the cloth and placed it on his forehead. I took his temperature.

"**103.5"**

"Isn't that, like, life threatening?", Antonio asked.

"Close to it. He can die if it gets to **123*"**

"Oh, my G- That's cray.", Emily said.

"I know." Jayden grabbed his stomach. I walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the medicine that Disuke recommended if the rangers ever fall sick. I pour some in a cup and made my way to Jayden. "Emily, give this to Jayden. I'm going to go tell the rangers to wash their hands and that Training Time is over.", I said as I left.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I looked at Emily. She held his hand and played with his hair.

"Jay, we told you to rest. We told you that you were in no condition to train today..." I sighed and left the room.

* * *

Kevin's POV

"So, what do we do?", I asked.

"Just relax for a while. Jayden's got a fever. We'll see if that's all he has. Hopefully that's all he has.", Ji said as he left. Mike was holding his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Mike, are you okay?", Mia asked.

"**NO!"**, he yelled, crying.

"Ebola.", Antonio said from behind me.

"What's Ebola?"

"A disease that took place in Europe in 1976, I think... I don't know the exact year. There's another outbreak in Africa."

"My dad's sick."

"And you think J-"

"Might be sick too. Jay has a fever... It starts with a fever. That's what Jay has."

"I'm sure he doesn't have Ebola, Mike."

"Okay..."

Ji's POV

I went back to the Recovery room and found Emily sleeping peacefully right next to Jayden. I sighed. She started to wake up.

"Ji?"

"Emily... You get could sick..."

"I don't care. I love him.

Bingo!

She likes him.

"I know, but you could still get sick. One stubborn ranger is enough. I don't need the rest of you getting sick."

"But I love him..."

"I know, but still, I'd rather have one sick than two. You're not in trouble, but next time, don't sleep next to him. It's for your health... And Jayden's sanity."

"What's his sanity got to do with this?"

"If he finds out he got you sick, he'll have a heart-attack."

"That would be Jayden. He's so over-protective."

"And insane."

"Not insane. Just a little cray."

"No, Emily. He isn't crazy. He's insane. There's a difference."

"What, Insane is worse than crazy."

"A+, Miss Emily."

* * *

**Kristylee2000 and I are co-writing this, so I can't take full credit for this story! Tell us what ya think! Leave a review! :) Peace out!**


End file.
